Vehicles frequently used in rough terrain sometimes have different, sized doors taking into account, for example, the intended environment to use the vehicle and the appearance of the vehicle. For example, in vehicles used in cold regions, doors (hereinafter referred to as a “full-size door”) covering the entirety of the openings on the right and left sides of the seats (an opening defined by the vehicle frame), are sometimes attached to the vehicle frame through hinges. (For example, please see Non-Patent Document 1 described below). On the other hand, in vehicles used in warm regions, doors (hereinafter referred to as a “half-size doors”) covering only the lower half of the openings on the right and left sides of the seats, are attached to the vehicle frame through hinges. (For example, please see Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 described below).
[Non-Patent Document 1] “Engineered Parts Accessories & Apparel 2015”, retrieved on Dec. 26, 2016, <http://cdn.polarisindustries.com/polaris/vic/2015/polaris/brochures/Ranger%20section_2015.pdf>
[Non-Patent Document 2] “Development of the PIONEER 1000”/ Honda R&D Technical Review, retrieved on Dec. 26, 2016, <https://www.hondarandd.jp/point.php/48 pid=1211&lang=en>